


Family

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also it takes place on the Surface, Consensual Unbirth, Future Goat Sans times two, Gen, Goat Mom Is Best Mom, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Rebirth, Non-sexual vore, Platonic Kustard, Platonic Soriel, Pregnancy, The kind of Unbirth that includes physical transformation and rebirth, Unbirth, Vaginal Vore, Vore, consensual vore, mentions of depression, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Red and Comic want to move on from their pasts and be part of a real family with Toriel.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from RE+Leonhart in the comment section of my other unbirth fic. It's bit strange as is vore and unbirth in general.
> 
> Also, Asriel is dead for the purposes of this fic. I just want to preemptively mention that because a couple people were a bit unhappy with me about my last fic because I don't follow the Underswap fangame's canon that he's still alive.

Family was something Red had never really had, other than his brother of course. But even that had been a strained relationship due to the harsh realties of the world they lived in. Maybe if he’d been dragged along with Red to this weird friendly swapped world they might’ve learned to get along better. Not that they hadn’t gotten along before, they’d just had a lot of disagreements about things that had often resulted in shouting matches and occasionally thrown objects and slammed doors.

What could’ve been didn’t matter though, Papyrus was dead, killed by the human, and that was that. Comic, his best friend, was in a similar situation, though his world had been friendly and thus he hadn’t had cause to fight with his brother much. Which was probably why the loss of his world and brother had hit him so much harder.

They were sort of a family now, sort of. Blueberry and Stretch, the native Sans and Papyrus, were good friends and neighbours. And Red and Comic lived with Queen Toriel of all people. It was still baffling how nice she was, treating them like family even though they weren’t. She even referred to them as ‘my child’ sometimes, normally just a slip of the tongue thing. Red had been annoyed by it at first but now he kind of liked it, though he’d never admit it to anyone. Created in a lab, he’d never had a real mother after all. Same held true for Comic.

It was shortly after that fact had come up somehow in casual conversation that Blueberry had presented him, Comic, and Toriel with a weird, ‘brilliant’ (his words, not Red’s), and kind of gross idea. Along with it he’d given them a book he’d found in the library sometime ago that detailed the specifics of it and how they’d go about it, saying, “She already acts like your mom most of the time, this way she really would be. And,” he’d turned a bright smile towards Toriel, “you’re always talking about how you want to be a mom again.”

Red had turned the idea down immediately, it was too weird and gross. But after reading some of the book, Comic had apparently given the idea some real consideration. Enough that he’d asked Toriel about it and she’d said she’d be okay with it if one or both of them wanted to do it. He’d then brought the book to Red.

“What do you think about it now?” Comic asked. They were seated on Red’s bed, close enough that their shoulders were almost touching so they could read the book together. They’d just finished it.

“I don’t know,” Red said with a shrug. “I guess I can see why you’d want to do it.” According to the book, their memories wouldn’t be totally erased if Toriel didn’t want them to be, which she wouldn’t, but they’d be dulled. Their ‘past life’ would feel like a distant dream. With how much Comic was still torn up about his brother’s death and the erasure of his world even after more than year, that would help him a lot. It would be fresh start for him and he’d have a real mom and be part of a real family again.

But did Red want to do it too? Not being as affected by some of the awful things he’s seen and been forced to do in order to survive back in his fucked up world would be nice. And it would heal his numerous scars, including the one over his left eye socket that made him blind in that eye. Not to mention it would do everything for him that it did for Comic. But it was still weird and gross.

“So, you gonna do it?” he continued.

Comic sighed, there were pretty much permanent bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Red had a similar problem, though not quite as bad, due to frequent nightmares. “I could really use the sleep.” According to the book, they’d sleep through the whole transformation, a deep dreamless sleep. “You could too.”

“Yeah, but ya really wanna be goat?”

“There’s nothing wrong being a goat. Think of all the goat puns we could make. And if we… both did it we’d be brothers, wouldn’t we?”

That was not an angle Red had been expecting Comic to take, he hadn’t even considered it himself. But it would be true, wouldn’t it? Comic was his best friend and they certainly got along better than Red had with his real brother. But… “Is being the same person not enough for you anymore?” he said, joking.

“I guess we are the same person, but… not really too, ya know? Like we kinda look the same and we kinda act the same sometimes but we’re also really different.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Red said. It was hard to think of Comic as the same person as himself when they were sitting right next to each other and with how many differences there were between them, both in personality and appearances. “We’d be like twins though, right? ‘Cause we’d look even more similar, right?” And some of Red’s inherent nervousness and fear from growing up in a violent world would be blunted, right? Making him slightly more like Comic.

Gosh, was he _really_ considering doing this? It was weird and gross. But when had gross ever bothered him? He used to eat literal garbage out of trash cans and the Dump all the time when he was kid and he could still easily do it now if he had to, that was _way_ grosser.

“I’ve always wanted a twin,” Comic said. “So, uh… ya wanna do it?”

“I… don’t know. Let me think about it for a bit?”

“Of course, it’s probably something I should think about more too.”

 

“You sure you want to do this, boys?” Toriel asked. “This is your last chance to change your minds.”

Red looked at Comic and Comic looked at Red then they turned to look back at Toriel and nodded. “Yeah.” They’d discussed it some more over the past week and after a night of particularly bad nightmares for both of them that had ended with them staying up all night watching colourful cartoons on TV they had decided to do it. It was still weird and gross but it was the absolute closest Red would ever be able to get to being part of a real family. Comic had expressed a similar sentiment.

“All right, who’s first?” Toriel had decided she wanted to carry both of them at the same time, they were small enough for that in comparison to her and being a Boss monster meant her magic stores would be able to handle it. She’d already prepared herself for this before Red and Comic had stepped into her room.

“I’ll go first,” Red said, stepping forward. He was the braver of the two so it made sense. And he might be tempted to chicken out if he saw it be done to Comic first.

“Okay, come here dear.” Toriel scooted back on the bed and gestured for Red to join her on it. She was wearing a maternity dress splayed out so that covered her, and presumably nothing underneath.

Red sat on bed, tense with his usual anxiety that never seemed to go away completely no matter how safe he knew he was. Toriel gently pet his head, her big furry hand making him feel even smaller than he did all the time.

“I’m finally going to be a mom again,” she said, her voice filled with happiness seemingly at just the thought. “Thank you for doing this for me boys. I was so busy with everything going on back in the Underground and… I did some things I’ve come to regret.” Her tone suggested she was understating just how much she regretted some of it. “I didn’t ever think I’d get an opportunity to be a mom again.”

“It’s like… whatever,” Red said, blushing.

“Yeah, uh… thanks for this too… Mom,” Comic said with a sheepish grin that maybe made the permanent bags under his eyes look not quite as bad. It fell away almost immediately though, he could never keep up a happy façade for longer than a few seconds.

The small sound of delight Toriel made was barely audible but the look of pride and joy on her normally somber face was heartwarming. “Oh dears, you’re both so precious,” she said, petting Red’s skull again. “Now, Red honey, you should take off your clothes when you’re ready to get started.”

Red nodded as the stood up and began taking off his clothes. He folded them up and placed them on the nightstand after a reminder from Toriel about not leaving stuff lying on the floor. He’d never had much of a sense of modesty, his world didn’t allow for that, but he felt exposed and naked when everyone could see all the scars on his body. A lot of the ones on his wrists and legs were self-inflicted, making them all the more shameful, especially the ones only a few months old.

But no one said anything as Toriel scooped him up to cradle against her chest and hug him tight. “Ready?” she asked. He nodded mutely, ready to get this over with so he could sleep. She kissed his forehead before lowering him to place beneath her skirt. He caught a glimpse of Comic turning away, presumably to give them some privacy.

With gentle hands, Toriel took hold of Red’s lower legs and moved them to be near her… down there. Red couldn’t look at it, it was too… embarrassing, he’d seen them before, could even make one, but had never thought of them in this context. “Last chance to back down,” she said.

“Nah, I’m good, do it.” For once not much of his anxiety or fear made it into his voice. This was something he wanted to do with Comic.

Despite his confidence, he was not at all ready when his feet were pushed inside. The flesh surrounding them was warm and wet, not necessarily unpleasant but had the potential to become so quickly. But he somehow managed to continue to not look even as Toriel’s hands grabbed onto his hips to push him deeper in, past his knees.

“You okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m… good.” About as good as he could be with the rather odd position he was currently in. He wriggled his toes and tried to lightly pull his legs apart, there wasn’t enough space though.

“Good.” Toriel placed a gentle hand on his head, petting him with her thumb.

The walls surrounding Red’s legs tightened a half second before they moved in an almost swallowing type motion that sucked Red’s body in deeper. He squeaked in surprised and finally looked down to see that his pelvis was engulfed by Toriel’s entrance. It was an odd sight, one he never would’ve expected to see.

The walls moved again and he was sucked in deeper. His feet had pushed past a tighter ring and into her womb. This weird bizarre thing would be over soon and he’d sleep in there for a long time and come out a new monster. A goat monster that had a family, a mother and a twin brother.

He squirmed in discomfort, arms pinned to his sides, though as he was pulled deeper in. One more and his face would be inside and it would be too late to change his mind.

Toriel panted, stroking his head with her thumb again. “Ready dear?”

This part wouldn’t be pleasant but the sooner they got it done, the better. So, Red nodded. “Yeah, I’m ready. I bet sleeping so long’s gonna be great, so _goat_ for it.”

Toriel smiled at his pun before the walls moved again and warm wet flesh was pressing against his face as well as the rest of his body, barring his feet and lower legs already inside her womb. It didn’t smell good and it was _gross,_ possibly more so than eating garbage. Thankfully it took only a few more ‘swallows’ before the rest of him was in too, his body curling up in the small space.

He coughed and shuddered before sliding around until he was in a more comfortable position. His surroundings were soft and warm, inviting comfort despite the limited space. He could both hear and feel Toriel’s heartbeat through the walls. Skeletons didn’t have hearts so it was an entirely new experience for him. Unlike most new experiences, this one didn’t make him feel scared or anxious but relaxed and safe instead.

He was already started to become sleepy, though if that was because her magic was already drawing him towards sleep or because he felt safe and warm, he didn’t know. It was probably both. He fought it though, wanting to enjoy this for a bit longer before going to sleep for a long time.

He was about to drift off anyway when Comic was suddenly being pushed in too. He couldn’t do anything but sit there and be slowly pushed a bit to the side until Comic was all the way in, curled up and upside down next to him.

“Hey pal, ya have fun?” he asked.

“It was certainly an… interesting experience,” Comic said. He coughed and started moving. It was awkward with the limited space but they managed to find a comfortable position for both of them which by necessity basically had them cuddling.

Red yawned, peaceful sleepiness making his body and eyelids feel heavy as he rested his head against Comic’s. The sound and feel of Toriel’s heartbeat was still there but now it was accompanied by the soft sound of Comic’s breathing.

“She already looked kinda big with just you in here,” Comic said, leaning into Red. “I wonder how big she is now.”

“I guess we’ll never know.”

“Oh, I’m sure she’ll take pictures.” Comic yawned too. “But ya really think this was a good idea?”

“It fucking better be, ‘cause there ain’t no going back now. Why? Ya regret it?”

“No, but… I feel kinda bad for wanting to… not feel so strongly about Papyrus’ death anymore.”

“I know.” Red felt the same though it was probably nowhere near as strong as Comic’s feeling. It seemed almost like betraying Papyrus’ memory but… “He wouldn’t want ya to feel miserable ‘bout his death, especially not for forever, he’d want ya to move on.”

“Yeah, but… ya really think our bros would be okay with us doing this?”

Red hummed sleepily, nodding. “I know so. They’d want us to be happy and if this achieves that then they’d be more than okay with it.” Even if they’d fought a lot Red still always knew his brother had loved him, they’d been family after all. He was gone now and never coming back, it was time for Red to move on and become part of a new family.

There was a short pause before Comic responded. “Thanks, I… really appreciate that.” His hand grasped onto Red’s, a gentle grip but firm.

They exchanged no more words after that as Red let himself be lulled to sleep.

***

Toriel rested with a hand over the large swell of her belly as she took her time recovering from her exertion and giving the boys time to get comfortable and fall asleep before she started moving a whole lot. She’d thought of them both almost as her children pretty much since the moment they’d moved in with her even though their depression and Red’s anxiety made connecting with them kind of hard. But now they would be in truth.

Her heart had soared when Blueberry had brought them the book about this kind of magic. She’d heard of it before but had never given it much thought and had certainly never considered doing it. But it was perfect for all three of them. With all the horrible things she’d done Asgore would never get back together with her, she didn’t blame him one bit for that. But she could never move on or love someone the way she’d loved him ever again. So, the possibility of ever being a mother again had been nonexistent. But now she would be. And Red and Comic, her precious boys, would finally have a chance to have a mom and a family again. And it should help them move on from their pasts too, something they both needed because therapy hadn’t been helping them much. Though that might’ve been due in part to them not going as often as they should’ve.

Once she was sure enough time had gone by for them to have fallen asleep after they’d stilled insider her, she gently slid off the bed and to her feet. Standing with all that extra weight was difficult but she’d get used to it.

She put a hand on the underside of her belly to steady herself as she waddled to the bathroom to clean herself up. Once done, she walked over to look at herself in the full body mirror she had set up next to her closet.

She smiled at the sight of her pregnant belly. She looked like she was carrying twins that were due any day now. Though in truth they wouldn’t come out for a long while. Carrying two would make the transformation take longer, how much longer varied and there wasn’t as much data on it since most monsters who did this could either only handle one or didn’t want to do more than one. So, she would see when the time came.

She’d of course go to a doctor later today to make sure everything went as planned. But that could wait until later, like after lunch.

Once she was sure she looked presentable, she left her room and made her way to the living room. Sans and Papyrus, or Blueberry and Stretch as Red and Comic called them, were already there waiting and seated on the couch. Because it had been Sans’ idea they’d texted him this morning, telling him they were going to do it. It wasn’t surprising that they’d come over so soon since they lived next door but for some reason she hadn’t expected it.

Where Papyrus greeted her with a small smile and a wave Sans’ face lit up with excitement as he shot up into a standing position. “You did it. Now you guys are going to be one big happy family.”

“I wouldn’t call three people a big family,” Toriel said as she gently lowered herself onto the lounge chair.

Sans crawled up onto her lap to hug and pet her belly. “But still, you guys can finally be happy together. And that’ll be really nice.” Yes, that was going to be nice. Red and Comic at the very least deserved a chance to be happy again and she’d be sure to give it to them.


End file.
